Stupide Séance de Révisions
by Zailyn
Summary: Ceci est la traduction française de Stupid Study Sessions de QingRen2. "Réviser n'est jamais facile... c'est d'autant plus dur alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qu'il a vraiment envie d'embrasser est assise juste en face de lui. SasuSaku oneshot."


Bonjour! Alors cette courte histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est de QingRen2 mais je l'avais tellement aimé que j'ai voulu la traduire, et je me suis dis que ça serait sympa de vous la faire partager. J'ai demandé la permission de la publier à l'auteur, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Si jamais elle me recontacte et veut que je la retire, je le ferais immédiatement.

Bonne lecture!

[Hello there. So this story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to QingRen2, but I liked it so much that I felt like translating it, and then I thought I could publish it so you guys could enjoy it as well. I asked the author for her permission, but she never answered. If she ever wants it off of the site, of course I'll do it instantly.]

* * *

**Stupides Séances de Révision**

« Bon, si on bosse non-stop pendant les quatre prochaines heures, je pense qu'on pourra tenir les dernières semaines » déclara Sakura à ses amis avec presque trop d'entrain. Ils étaient assis sur le sol de sa chambre d'étudiante, tentant de se préparer pour leurs partiels d'histoire de fin de deuxième année prévus le lendemain. Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers Sakura.

« _Ne_…Sakura-chan… J'en ai marre de réviser. On est là-dessus depuis ce matin, » dit Naruto d'une voix ensommeillée. « Je vais le rater de toute façon. »  
Sakura soupira avec agacement. « Naruto. Bien sûr que tu vas le rater avec cette attitude. Aller, il est seulement minuit. On peut tenir jusqu'à quatre heure du matin. Fini ton café. »

« Sakura-chan… », geignit Naruto. Il grogna et roula sur le sol, posant son livre d'histoire sur son visage. « S'il te plait, laisse-moi dormir. »

« Naruto, je— » Mais Sakura fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Naruto. Soudainement complètement réveillé, il répondit avec enthousiasme.

« Allo ?...Ah, Hinata ! Tu es encore debout ?...Non, non, je ne suis pas occupé… D'accord, je serais là d'ici cinq minutes ! » Naruto raccrocha et adressa un grand sourire à Sakura.

« Hinata veut que je l'aide à mettre quelques affaires dans sa voiture. Je serais de retour dans une heure, » dit-il malicieusement.

Sakura le regarda, les yeux plissés, « Ca ne prend pas une heure de mettre des affaires dans une voiture, Naruto. »

Naruto sourit d'un air lourd de sens. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Sakura les autres activités qu'il allait partager avec Hinata. Avec un au-revoir de la main, il se leva et attrapa sa veste.

« Bon, à plus salopard, à plus Sakura-chan ! » lança-t-il en sortant de la chambre.  
« Si tu rates, ne reviens pas pleurer dans mes bras ! » lui cria Sakura. Quand la porte se referma en claquant, elle grogna : « C'est pour ça qu'il arrive tout juste à valider ce cours. Parce qu'il n'en a rien à foutre. »

« De quoi ne se fout-il pas ? » dit Sasuke d'un air maussade. Il décida de changer de position et s'appuya contre le lit de Sakura. En buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, Sasuke tourna la page de son agenda.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à entrer à l'université, » répondit Sakura. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, un livre devant elle. Sa main était sous sa joue pendant qu'elle parcourait les lignes de la page.

Ils étudièrent dans un calme et confortable silence pendant un moment, mais l'attention de Sasuke se détourna rapidement de ses notes. Ses yeux sombres traversèrent la pièce jusqu'aux traits fins du visage de Sakura, ses longs cils, et bien sûr, ses lèvres en pétales de rose.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'université, Sasuke avait été…embêté de constater que les sentiments de Sakura à son égard demeuraient platoniques. Bien sûr, elle avait eu un énorme béguin pour lui en seconde au lycée, mais après qu'il l'ait humiliée devant la classe entière en rejetant brutalement sa demande de rendez-vous, quelque chose en elle avait changé. L'été suivant, elle s'était transformée, gagnant soudainement non seulement une humble confiance en elle, mais également un corps de femme et un poing ravageur.

Bien sûr, les garçons remarquèrent ce changement immédiatement, et soudainement, Sasuke était le cadet des soucis de Sakura. Ce n'était que lorsque qu'elle était sortie avec Neji que Sasuke avait réalisé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il regrettait les jours où elle l'appelait et lui racontait sa journée, n'attendant même pas une réponse de sa part. Il regrettait la façon dont elle prononçait son nom, avec tellement d'enthousiasme et de joie. Et plus que tout, il regrettait la façon dont elle le regardait, avec une tendresse et un intérêt qu'il n'avait vu chez aucune autre fille.

Le moment où elle avait dit oui à Neji, Sasuke avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Sakura.

Mais, naturellement, afin de protéger son bonheur, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était excusé, de façon très Sasuke-esque, et après ses brèves excuses, ils étaient redevenus amis. Juste amis. Il était resté silencieusement à l'écart lorsque Sakura avait été au bal de promo avec Neji. Il la consolait quand elle se disputait avec Neji. Il la poussait à se réconcilier avec Neji pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. C'était toujours Neji qui recevait toute son affection. Il faisait tout pour elle tout en gardant sa bouche fermée et ses sentiments tus.

Par un coup du destin, ils avaient atterris dans la même faculté et heureusement, Neji avait été accepté dans une université dans le Mist, sa relation avec Sakura fut donc brisée. Et aujourd'hui, ils en étaient là. Juste amis…de nouveau. Cependant, récemment, Sakura s'était beaucoup reposée sur lui. Et même, elle semblait préférer sa compagnie à celle de tous les autres garçons, ce qui était bon signe. Elle lui demandait souvent de l'accompagner quelque part, et elle passait la plupart de ses soirées dans sa chambre, à regarder la télévision ou à se plaindre de sa journée. Il avait entendu des rumeurs disant qu'il lui plaisait, mais elle ne le montrait jamais.

Elle n'essayait jamais de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui que ce qu'un ami ferait. Et ça l'agaçait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était peu séduisant ? Sûrement pas, à en juger par le nombre de groupies qu'il avait. N'était-il pas suffisamment intelligent ? Il avait des meilleures notes qu'elle dans la plupart des matières, à part en biologie. Il savait qu'il embrassait bien, mais elle ne le savait pas, donc ça ne pouvait pas être le problème. Se redressant, Sasuke imagina comment cela pourrait être de l'embrasser. _Kami_, ses lèvres avaient l'air tellement douces. Elles avaient probablement le gout de son odeur : cerises et vanille.

Réalisant rapidement qu'il la fixait, Sasuke secoua la tête et pris une grande aspiration. Inutile de s'exciter de pas grand-chose. Si Sakura voulait une relation, elle ne lui en avait jamais fait part. Mais ce soir…Ce soir, il allait lui révéler ses sentiments. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces stupides séances de révision. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus attendre.

Se re-concentrant sur ses notes, il se passa un moment avant qu'il n'entende Sakura se redresser.

« Arg, c'est insupportable. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. », grogna-t-elle. « C'est comme si…il y avait cette chanson en permanence dans ma tête, et qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter de tourner et me laisser lire en paix. J'ai besoin d'une pause. »

« D'accord, faisons une pause. ». Sasuke dit doucement, posant son cahier à spirales sur le sol.

Elle sourit de ce sourire que Sasuke aimait tant, se leva, attrapa sa tasse, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ok, alors raconte-moi ce qui se passe dans ta vie. », Sakura marmonna en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Sasuke la regarda en plissant les yeux. « Il n'y a rien à raconter. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Il y a pleins de trucs. Hmm, et le rendez-vous auquel tu as été il y a deux jours ? C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Karin ? ». Sakura lui lança un clin d'œil lourd de sens et posa sa tasse.

Sasuke jura que son œil venait de tiquer. « Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Je l'aidais à réviser la physique. »

« Hmhm. Karin a pas mal de poitrine. Tu es sûr que tu ne l'aidais pas à réviser… L'anatomie ? », dit Sakura, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Sasuke attrapa un oreiller et l'écrasa doucement sur le visage de Sakura. Écroulée de rire, Sakura attrapa l'oreiller et le serra contra sa poitrine.

« Je plaisantais, Sasuke-kun. », dit-elle alors qu'elle croisait ses jambes et se penchait vers lui. « Mais sérieusement, tu devrais te trouver une copine. Tu as au moins une centaine de filles à tes pieds, donc tu as le choix. »

Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule personne ? « Non. Je dois me concentrer sur d'autres choses pour le moment. Comme l'histoire. Continue de réviser. »

Sakura grogna et dit : « Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie. » Elle ramassa le livre et l'ouvrit devant elle. « A quoi ça sert de réviser si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ? Il me faut une motivation. »

Sasuke soupira et posa le livre sur ses genoux. Puis, il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sorti quelque chose qu'il avait gardé exprès pour le bon moment.

« Sasuke… Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? », chuchota lentement Sakura.

Hochant la tête, l'homme aux cheveux noirs déchira l'emballage de la pochette.

« J'adore les M&N's à la fraise et au beurre de cacahouète ! », S'exclama-t-elle bruyamment. Elle tendit le bras vers la pochette, mais Sasuke le bougea hors de sa portée. « Eh ! Tu sais que ce sont mes préférés ! Donne-moi ! »

Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était ses préférés. Il connaissait tous ses goûts « Voilà ta motivation. Je te pose une question, et si tu me donnes la bonne réponse, je t'en donne un. » Il regarda Sakura ouvrir sa bouche pour riposter puis la refermer en signe de défaite. Agrippant l'oreiller, elle s'assit et se pencha dessus en boudant.

« Très bien. Vas-y. »

« L'agriculture s'est développée durant— »

« La révolution Néolithique. », l'interrompit Sakura. Elle tendit sa main et sourit d'un air suffisant. Sasuke lui jeta un regard faussement noir et posa un M&N dans la paume de sa main, qu'elle dévora aussitôt.

« Miam ! Tellement bon ! Bon. Pose m'en une autre. », répondit Sakura, satisfaite.

« Qui était Charlemagne ? » dit-il, lisant un nom dans son cahier.

« Un monarque carolingien qui fonda un empire considérable en France et en Allemagne. »

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal. », lança Sasuke avec un sourire en coin, posant un autre M&N dans la main tendue de Sakura.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke eu une idée. « Ok. On accélère. Quelle civilisation mésopotamienne introduit le monothéisme ? »

« Les juifs. »

M&N.

« Quand fut la chute de l'empire Byzantin ? »

« 1453. »

M&N.

« Où était le centre de la civilisation Maya ? »

« A la péninsule du Yucatán. »

D'un coup, au lieu de poser un M&N au creux de sa main, Sasuke l'attrapa et poussa Sakura près de lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant.

Sakura resta sans bouger pendant une seconde, assimilant pleinement la situation. Elle ne retira pas sa main, ne s'éloigna pas, elle restait juste immobile, clignant ses yeux de surprise. Oui, Sasuke était bien en train de l'embrasser. Oui, elle était bien sur lui. Et oui, il embrassait très bien.

Étonnamment, après avoir rassemblé ses esprits, Sakura ne s'éloigna pas. Au lieu de ça, alors que la langue de Sasuke brossait sa lèvre inférieure, elle ouvrit la bouche et le laissa entrer. Elle battit des cils et ferma les yeux, ses mains se perdirent dans son visage et ses cheveux et elle répondit à son baiser.

Interprétant son enthousiasme comme une invitation, Sasuke poussa les livres de ses genoux et attira Sakura sur lui. Assise à califourchon sur lui, Sakura gémit et Sasuke approfondit leur baiser. _Kami_, c'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé et même encore mieux. Elle avait bel et bien le gout des cerises, et Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Sa langue explorait sa bouche pendant que ses mains exploraient son corps, et à son plus grand plaisir, il découvrit que sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle paraissait. Ses mains vagabondèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses, sur ses fesses, sous son t-shirt et le long de son abdomen, pendant que Sakura gémissait érotiquement dans sa bouche. Sasuke était sûr qu'il était en train de rêver.

Après un moment, ils s'éloignèrent à contre cœur l'un de l'autre afin de reprendre leur souffle. Sakura appuya son front contre celui de Sasuke, le souffle court. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts et ses mains douces grattaient le cuir chevelu de Sasuke de manière apaisante.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Sasuke la tira à lui afin que chaque partie de son buste soit collé contre lui. Il était tellement bien collé contre elle qu'il décida qu'il voulait garder leurs positions comme elles étaient.

Après un moment, leur respiration s'était ralentie et Sakura se redressa légèrement Elle murmura tout doucement : « Sasuke… S'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu te servais juste de moi comme…un semi-coup d'un soir. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que », expliqua-t-elle avec une moue. « Je croyais que je ne te plaisais pas. »

« C'est moi qui croyais que je ne te plaisais pas. » répondit-t-il, son attention se reportant sur le fait qu'il y avait tout d'un coup beaucoup trop d'espace entre eux.

Sakura fit la grimace. « Tu me plais depuis le lycée. Mais tu m'as rejeté et— »

« C'était il y a longtemps, Sakura. Et j'ai été bête de ne pas sortir avec toi à ce moment là. », marmonna-t-il, en colère contre lui-même.

Sakura cligna des yeux, visiblement surprise. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, et Sasuke avait peur de l'avoir offensé. Mais un petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et elle se rapprocha de lui. Bougeant ses bras, Sasuke l'enlaça contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle entourait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Répète ce que tu as dit. », chuchota-t-elle, encore en train de sourire.

Sasuke la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Répéter quoi ? »

Sakura se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. « Que tu étais bête de ne pas sortir avec moi. », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Fermant ses yeux, Sasuke laissa les coins de sa bouche se lever. « T'es trop bête. », dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour attraper la sienne. Leurs langues dansaient et Sasuke était sur le point de la jeter sur le lit quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Ne, Sakura-chan, je peux t'emprunter ton— », commença Naruto bruyamment et distraitement, mais quand il vit la position dans laquelle ils étaient, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh putain ! Depuis quand ça dure ça ? », lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Décontenancée, Sakura essaya de se lever des genoux de Sasuke, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser bouger d'un poil. A la place, il la tira à lui et commença à embrasser la base de son cou.

« Barre-toi, Naruto », grogna-t-il contre la peau de Sakura.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto écouta Sasuke. Il sourit et rit en fermant la porte. « Tant pis. N'oublie pas ! Les préservatifs sont tes amis, Sakura ! »

« Sasuke ! » cria Sakura avec exaspération après que Naruto est fermé la porte. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer ! »

« 'Rien à expliquer. », déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux . « On est ensemble. Je déteste être interrompu. Embrasse-moi encore. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, mais en souriant, elle se pencha vers les lèvres de Sasuke. Elle s'éloigna de nouveau, ce qui déplut à Sasuke, et fronça les sourcils. « Sasuke, on devrait vraiment être en train de réviser. »

Frustré, Sasuke soupira et dans un mouvement rapide, il la balança par-dessus son épaule et sur son lit. Sakura cria et essaya de se relever mais Sasuke s'allongea sur elle.

« Je t'apprends à te concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. Quelques heures de ça, et tu auras une concentration incroyable. », susurra-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et il l'embrassa sans même lui laisser le temps de protester.

Peut être que ces séances de révisions n'étaient pas si stupides après tout.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
